


Tiny Donatello by the Pond (Hentai Comic)

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Belly Kink, Biting, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cum Inflation, Discussion with Partner, Dominance, Feral Behavior, Humiliation, Impregnation, Inflation, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Mating, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shrinking, Shrunken, chubby!Don, tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: Please heed the warnings. I felt like drawing a hentai comic...uh, and here it is??? I'll be updating and posting pages primarily on IB and twitter, but I thought I'd post here, too.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Other(s), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 350





	1. Page 1




	2. Page 2

Oh, my. What's going on with this feral box turtle?! Don keeps accidentally enticing it.... 


	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another project that requires most of my time these days... so starting with page 4, I'll be shading/rendering more loosely so I can keep updating this comic while still doing the other project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just informed earlier this year that Winnychan was the person who first coined "Churr." <3 <3 I regret that I never got to interact with her, but I hope that she knows how much amazing influence she's had on the fandom.


	5. Page 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for a little blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I really only enjoyed drawing the first panel. XD;;; Those are the money shots I enjoy the most- extreme or very big emotional expression moments for the character...buuuut I also kinda laughed evilly as I drew Don's face and body in the 2nd panel, because I kept thinking "WTF he went from COMICBOOK2K3DONATELLO to 'TMNT Adventures yay Donatello'" (a.k.a. a somewhat pudgy and innocent looking Don, like the 80's cartoon)... and that just made it seem even MORE wrong.
> 
> Also yeah, that feral supposedly box turtle is wonky as hell and not at all accurate to real turtles regardless of species. Look, I'm just trying to draw some smut for fun, please ignore any anatomical errors... please? XD)


	6. Page 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Color scheme is getting a little more simplified... ;)
> 
> Add "Inside of Donatello's rectum and prostate + giant feral turtle penis" to the list of "things I never thought I'd draw, but here we are." XD
> 
> I totally understand if this comic isn't your cup of tea. I was kinda apprehensive (okay, actually, REALLY APPREHENSIVE) about posting it. Thank you, @tmkslf, for your valuable feedback and support during the planning. :3 I'm pleasantly surprised I haven't just been flat-out kink-shamed or whatever for this. Your comments and readership are appreciated! <3


	7. Page 7

Hmmm... so Don seems to have lost his gear and the web isn't showing up much at all... Nor is the full feral turtle. Trust me, there's a reason for this, I promise-! (Yes, besides the fact that those things aren't as fun to draw. XDDD this is a bit of an experimental comic, after all!)


	8. Page 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the intensity of his situation, Don can't help but remember a certain other turtle...

This comic continues to be a lot of fun to work on, & it's an opportunity for me to experiment more with storytelling/art tools. The word balloon in panel 3 is intentionally fuzzy/faint to indicate Don's remembering what Raph said but it's not spoken clearly in his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more pages sketched out. I'll be doing commissions this coming week (October 5), so it might be another week or so til I continue updating and posting pages for this comic. But I promise this comic will not go unfinished.


	9. Page 9

It won't be too long now before this wraps up! :3 Thanks for reading!


	10. Page 10 + Page 11 preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is awake, but that doesn't mean he's forgotten what he experienced... ;)

And a preview of what's to come for the next page. The smut doesn't stop here! 

Thank you for reading so far! 


	11. Page 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is a little bit disoriented after waking...understandably so! Luckily, Raph is there to comfort him.

How will Don's wet dream impact his sex life with Raph?

Find out in the next installment! 


	12. Page 12




	13. Page 13




	14. Page 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still looking at Don's recollection of he and Raph discussing the scenario. ;) (Black background for flashback)

To be continued... 

(And Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to those of you celebrating!!)


	15. Page 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update- Page 15: We now jump back to Don's present situation, from the top of page 13!

THANK YOU so much for the AFFA nominations on my comic! 

Also, I was a little nervous abt even posting this comic to begin with back in September, especially due to the uh, kinky nature of the dream portion that kicks it off. XD;; So I am both surprised & very grateful for the support this passion project has received. THANK YOU! <3

There are a few more pages, but I will do my best to update and finish before the reading period is over. Thanks again for your patience, readership, and support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used black panel gutters to show flashbacks/memories throughout the comic. Why did I pace it like this? I wanted to ensure that the comic generally had some "action" going on in every page (and avoid keeping readers waiting for the next "sex" bit hehe), so the discussion of Don's kinky "scene" was interspersed with Don bound on the bed waiting for Raph to enter the room as Don remembering their conversation from earlier that day. ;) I kept thinking "damn, if I draw this out with a more real-time pace, it'll be freaking forever to get to the actual consummation of Don's crazy dream with Raph!"


	16. Page 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph continues helping Don act out his fantasy from the erotic dream. ;) Don was already plenty lubed up and stretched from the plug, but Raph's size is still p-l-e-n-t-y of stretch for him, hehe.
> 
> A few pages left to go. IDK if I'll finish by the end of AFFA reading period, but it's close! Thank you for the nominations on this comic. I look forward to completing it!

To be continued...


End file.
